


You're Gonna Kill Me

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Clyde and the reader have been dating for a little while and one day the reader suggest anal and Clyde freaks out but is really into it then the reader calls him daddy while they’re fucking and he looses his mind in lust?





	You're Gonna Kill Me

You clasp your bra and take one last look in the mirror. Your lips are color red and your eyes are adorned with dark eyeshadow. You run one finger through your curls and then open the bathroom door.

Your feet don’t make any sound as you walk barefoot through the trailer park. You go to one bedroom and find Clyde laying on the bed, with a Bob Seger shirt and shorts. Like you, he’s barefoot.

“Clyde?” you call him. His eyes travel from the TV screen to you and he silently gasps at your vision.

“Darlin’,” he says and he can’t get his eyes off of you. “What’s this?”

“Do you like it?”

“You’re gonna kill me, (Y/N).”

You’re wearing a set of red and black lingerie. The bra is tight so it pushes your tits out and the panties are so little, they barely cover your pussy.

Clyde can already feel a massive boner forming on his crotch. According to him, today is not a special day but he’s not gonna complain about it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You walk to the bed and climb on Clyde’s lap. His hand went to your hip and his cock twitches insistently inside his shorts.

“Ya’ look like a dessert, darlin’. I can eat ya’ whole.”

“Mmmm,” you bump your nose against his. “Maybe I’ll let you do it.”

You put your lips against his, his tongue quickly sneaking in your mouth. You grind your hips above the hard bulge of him.

“You’re so sexy, I love ya’” Clyde is delighted to see you dressed in such sinful underwear. And he can’t decide which color is his favorite now: red or black.

“Mmmm, Clyde?” You end the kiss in order to look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I…” you stutter. “I wanna try anal.” There. You said it. You’ve been thinking about this for several weeks, the idea always in your mind. And Clyde is the only human being on Earth you trust to do this because you’re sure he’d never hurt you.

“What?!” His eyes open in shock and he stares at you. He said what? but he heard you loud and clear.

“I wanna try it,” you start to explain. “I think I’m ready to take that step in our relationship.”

“Sweetheart, what are ya’ talkin’ about? We don’t need to do that if ya’ don’t want to.”

This conversation isn’t going the way you planned it. You get desperate and you end up screaming:

“I want you to put it in my ass. I’m nasty, okay? Sue me!”

“No, no,” he laughs. “I don’t think you’re nasty. Just a little freaky.”

“Do you want to do it? Yes or no?”

Clyde grips his lips and frowns, considering his options. He knows that anal sex is something you can’t do easy and quick but he’d be lying if he says he hasn’t thought about it.

“Get on your knees and do everything I say,” he orders you, using an authoritative tone you haven’t heard before.

You gasp at his order and hurry to kneel in the bed, you wiggle your ass a little, wanting to tempt him to lose control.

But tonight control is all about for Clyde and he’s going to take your time with you. He’ll tease you until you’re a shivering mess begging for his cock.

Once you’re in position, he kneels behind you and slaps his hand against your butt.

“Ah,” you exclaim and arch your back. It wasn’t painful at all, he gave you the spank with the exact pressure to turn you on.

“You’re gonna be good for me and do everything I say, right?”

“Yes, daddy,” you moan. Just calling him like that gets you hot and bothered.

And it happens the same with Clyde. It’s the first time he hears that word coming out of your lips.

“Daddy is gonna take care of ya’.” He moves your panties aside and your butt hole is the first thing he sees. It looks tight and little. A wave of pleasure travels to his crotch when he imagines stretching it.

Next, he spits on the hole. A generous amount of drool slides down your butt crack. It makes you feel dirty. But in a good way.

Very slowly, he starts poking the hole with his forefinger, also covered in his drool. Little by little, you accept him, until it’s buried till the knuckle.

“Touch your clit, baby,” he tells you and keeps pumping his finger.

You put your hand between your legs and start doing fast circles around your clit. Soon your pussy starts to produce cum and Clyde uses it as a lube.

He gathers your juices and tries to add another finger to your butthole. This time it’s easier for him to slide in.

“You’re so good. You’re takin’ two fingers now.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Your movements are fast and desperate. It feels different to have Clyde right there but good.

“Stay like this. I’m gonna go for the lube.” He gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom to fetch the bottle of lube you sometimes use.

He returns to his previous place and takes off his shirt and shorts in a rapid motion. His cock is completely stiffed and leaking precum. He can’t wait to be inside of you, to feel how you squeeze him.

He pours the lube on his penis and then in your butt hole. The lube is raspberry flavor and color red.

“If it hurts, I want ya’ to tell me, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” you rasp. You feel you can take him all.

Clyde puts his hand on your right butt cheek and the tip of his cock at your entrance. He huffs and tries to keep the control.

He starts to push in, very slowly and you feel he’s stretching to your limit.

“Clyde,” you cry out in pain. “Is it all in?”

“This is just the tip,” he groans.

Fuck, just the tip and you feel he’s splitting you in two.

“Relax,” he coos you. His thumb tracing circles on your skin. “And keep touching your clit.”

You do what he says and return your hand to your clit. You take a deep breathe and try to relax your muscles. As you exhale, his cock slides in all the way.

“Fuck, fuck.” He feels he’s about to cum. You’re super tight, almost to the point of strangling his cock.

“Daddy, your cock is so big,” you purr and lean in one forearm.

“You have such a little tiny hole, baby.” He gives a few of short thrusts, not wanting to go wild on you. At least not yet.

He splays his hand across your lower back and jerks his hips forward, watching how much he’s stretching you. He looks huge compared to you.

You’re starting to enjoy having Clyde in your ass. The movement of your hand become erratic as you feel your orgasm approaching. With your face against the pillow, your body goes tense for a second and you come. Pulsing around Clyde over and over.

“Shit, fuck,” he curses. He literally can see how your hole clenches around his cock. He loses his rhythm as his climax approaches. “Can I come inside of ya? Should I pull out?”

“Put it inside of me, daddy!”

Clyde comes and floods your hole, he gives a few groans and then stays still. Still twitching inside you.

“Could you…take it out?” you ask.

“Yes, sorry.” He slips out of you and rearranges your underwear.

Both of you lay on the bed, you throw your leg across him and rest your head on his chest.

“Did you like it?” you say.

“Darlin’, I loved it. Thank ya’ for trusting me.”

“Mmmm,” you sigh satisfied and happy. “Maybe we can try it next time.With me tied to the bed.”

Clyde bites back a moan. Yes, one of these days you’re gonna kill him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
